


Demon Consort

by Koi97



Series: Demon Tamer [3]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Demons, Enjoy this very tame chapter, I Tried, I don't know what else to tag, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, OOC, Weapons, demon tamers, like literally. It's more about lore and getting everything kind of set up for the next part, this is a very small chapter, with like nothing happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koi97/pseuds/Koi97
Summary: Mark and Jack try to reclaim their old life.Mark enlist his old childhood friend, Tyler to help the two out as Mark hopes to correct his life, but he finds it harder to do when he has to learn about everything in order to be “king” of demons. However, lessons are harder to come by due to Dark’s increasing attraction to Anti. All Mark wanted his human life back...





	Demon Consort

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of the Demon Tamer series. vwv as before, please respect Mark’s and Jack’s life. This is made for entertainment. And to those reading this series, I’m going to be a bit late on updates due to life! I’m not leaving this series, just life is more important ;v; also, this chapter is a bit shorter and filled with more information and lore. Kind of, lol.

Mark stares at the notebook. Random little notes are scattered across the page in different colors of ink. Dark sits across from him, arms over his broad his chest as he glares at the book of lined paper. Over the past month, Mark has been putting the lessons off in order to settle down a bit and help his friend, Tyler settle in. Tyler had moved in a week after they returned and it took the last month trying to get him used to the fact that there are two demons living with them. Of course, Mark and Jack tried to help, but it was Dark that made the process hard to do. Mak hated the last month. He often had to use his powers over the demon to make Dark calm down before the demon went feral on Tyler. Tyler wasn't one to change how he acted, and acted much the same around the demons as he did around Mark. Finally Dark settled...only after being threatened heavily. Mark was stressed, and it shows on him. His hair is a mess, dark bags are under his eyes, and he looks exhausted. Mark felt the stress. He just wanted to sleep. He wanted things to be normal. Everything has changed after the month in hell. Jack was more alert and hyper, catching onto things he normally didn't catch before. Reflexes were faster and Mark often found Jack and Anti sparring outside or playing some random game with the props Mark had. Mark often joined in, having nothing better to do with his life.

Dark shifts, clearing his throat and drawing hazy brown eyes up. Mark shifts, raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner. Dark sighs. "Jesus...you humans are weak. Anyways! Are you ready for the lesson?" Dark comments.

Mark bristles at the first statement but all energy drains out of him within seconds. Mark sighs and nods. The feeling of wanting to sleep forever grows as the two sit there, staring at each other. Dark's eyes are searching. Mark resists the urge to squirm under the heavy gaze pinning him down. He feels exposed...like Dark can sense something. Maybe he can. The tamer never learned a lot about demons. His time in hell was spent trying to clear out his thoughts and ignore the pain and heartache he felt when watching Jack. Mark is ready to move, disappear away from everything to just relax and enjoy time with Jack. Yet he can't. Dark and Anti would follow him, find him, and try to drag him back. Mark never wanted to be claimed as a king. Dark made that choice for him.

"What do you have written in the notebook so far?" Dark questions.

"Demons are separated into different classes based on appearance or magical abilities. There are a few odd balls that happen, like you. However, the rule of thumb for any demon is that the more humanoid they appear, the stronger they are and demons that appear completely human are on the top. No matter what, there is always a demon tamer alive, and who is a tamer is chosen at random by old magic. All demon tamers are immortal and each stop aging at different ages. However, all demon tamers tend to come to terms with death and use their secret blade to end their lives so the next tamer can rise. Most tamers went unnoticed because extremely low leveled demons bonded to them and didn't stir up any suspicion from other demons. The Death Scythe is the only other weapon with the ability to kill anything and it's a weapon powered by it's own magic. Magic does control events, but it's highly unpredictable and tends to cause problems such as having a tamer being the Death Scythe's vessel. There are also two ways to get a vessel. Either the demon feeds the human they have chosen their blood until the human is strong enough to handle the demon or they go the route Anti did. That is when you only give one dose of blood and then spend a few weeks in the body for it to get used to the demon and so the body can pick up magic," Mark rattles off, quickly scanning through the notes he had written down a few days after the four of them returned to earth.

Dark nods, humming to himself. "Seems like you go down the basic stuff really," he mumbles.

Mark snorts. "Yeah no shit. I pieced a lot of it together in all honesty. You were never very fond of going in depth on stuff unless you had too," Mark retorts, glaring at the demon.

Dark just shrugs with a yawn. "Yeah, yeah. Sadly I know have to go in depth on everything because you were chosen as king."

Mark scowls. He's not very fond of being reminded of the title forced upon him.

"Let's just start with demons. You are correct on demons being in classes based on power. Most demons are mindless creature who rely solely on instinct. They are easy to swad and are fickle as fuck. Their the ones who won't be an issue as they will do just about anything to live and always follow the strongest demon. Low level to medium level demons are the ones not kept track of because they are always dying and being remade. Sometimes you get the lucky odd ball who is noticed, like Styx. Oddities like him are noticed right away and often protected with a passion from other demons because they are like a good luck charm. Other times, you get demons who are smarter than what they should be because they were actually created from the soul of a human who did a lot of terrible deeds. The high level demons are demons like Sith and Anti, created to look as human as possible and hold a lot of power and magic. They are also the only demons with vessels created just for them. Sith lost his because I killed them. I didn't mean too, it was an accident that happened during one of my hunts. Demons like me, Anti, and Styx are kept track of, and that's why they only noticed you as a tamer. Humanoid demons will always have some kind of odd features to set them apart. For me and Anti, it's our eyes and hair. For Sith, it was the stereotypical demonic features. Horns, tail, sharper teeth, etc. Demons are also ruled on instinct and thus we don't really fight what we feel. All demons know where they lie on the power scale and so it's extremely rare for a low level demon to even challenge a high or medium level demon. Demons also can be grouped based on appearances, such as maggots or bugs. Those appearance based group follow the power level class system, and often are composed of a bunch of low level demons with a few medium to high ranked demons to protect them. Kind of like a herd of deer with a few stags around to protect them."

"Depending on the demon also depends on how powerful instincts are. For me, it depends on my mood. Most of the time, I'm a thinker, planning and plotting stuff. Anti is always ruled by instincts as he is more random and just follows what he feels. When my emotions are unstable, my instincts kick in. Humanoid demons are the most complex beings and that's the reason there are so few of us. Having a bunch of demons like me and Anti running around wouldn't be good. There wouldn't be much to do since we wouldn't really want to fight with each other. Demons can also access magic, but we prefer not to. The only magic we use is when we really need it. All demons' eyes glow when using magic, or summoning our weapons. Weak demons have to make weapons while stronger demons can twist their magic into a weapon, the shape depends on the magic. We don't choose the shape unless you're me. Wielder of the death scythe is the only demon able to change their weapon. At first, the death scythe is extremely weak when choosing its new wielder because it waits a long time between each user. We don't know how it picks it wielder, it just does, but it often goes for weak demons as it needs the death of others to gain back its strength. I don't know why it can change, but it could be that the death scythe isn't formed from a demon's magic. It's on its own level of magic. A wielder can use their magic to change the scythe. Blah, blah, blah. Simple shit really. Demons are pretty basic creatures. We don't really need a lot."

Mark nods. "What about love?" He questions

Dark chokes on his breath and stares at Mark with wide eyes. Mark watches the demon struggle to gain his surrounds as he coughs and hacks, bent over with his head on the table. Mark sighs, not all to amused by the over dramatic display given to him by the demon.

"What a strange topic," Dark wheezes.

"Not really. I want to know if Demons can feel love or what because it seems odd that a demon would want to have kids with a human," Mark defends, glaring at Dark.

"Most demons don't even bother with love because there's no need for it. Demons are always being created no matter what. That also means a lot of demons are sexless and thus can't even create evil little demon babies. You're demonic ancestor was actually a humanoid demon. We are the only demons complex enough to decide if we want a mate or not and mostly because we also the only demons to have a sex. We just prefer to not a take a mate most of the time because it seems pointless and silly to us. The demon that mingled into your family could have been bored, sleep with somebody in your family and than left without even knowing he left behind a halfling. It's only happened a few times, but normally the demonic finds out and kills the child. That or the demon stayed with the family. I would have to look at your family history to figure out if the demon took on the human as a mate or just used them," Dark sighs.

Mark nods, quickly scribbling down the notes. While Mark is writing down the new information, Anti jogs in being followed by Chica. Mark ignores them and completely misses Dark's attention going from him to watching Anti. Mark looks up to ask about something, only to see Dark's red eyes following something around the room. Mark grunts as he shifts and tilts his head to see what has Dark's eyes. Anti darts across the room, exiting just as quickly as he came, laughing as he goads chica on. Soon they disappear and Mark can keenly hear Jack yelling at the two to go outside. Dark finally tilts his head and looks back at Mark. Mark raises an eyebrow at the demon. Said demon twists his features up into a look of confusion.

"Mark!" Tyler calls.

"What?" Mark shouts, standing up and closing the notebook. He exits the room, vaguely aware of Dark getting up and trying to be sneaky about following Anti. Mark shakes his head and heads to the room where Tyler is at. Tyler is holding a bunch of cords. He stares at Mark with a blank look, dark eyes looking bored as he stares at Mark. Mark pauses, staring at the cords with a look before realizing that the mess of cords belong to him. Mark smiles sheepishly as he steps forward to help Tyler move all his gear to a new room. Mark was tired of being in a corner of his room, so he decided it was time to turn in old, empty room into an office space for him to make videos.

"Mind helping me with your mess?" Tyler asks.

"Haha...yeah I should help," Mark mumbles.

\--------------

Mark sighs and stares at Dark, waiting for the demon to finally turn his attention back to him. Of course Dark's attention has been stolen once again. It's been an ongoing battle between the two as Dark has become increasing more aware of Anti than ever. He's even started randomly talking to the other demon and trying everything he can to just be around Anti! Of course it's starting to piss Mark off who is about five seconds away from throwing the notebook at Dark and screaming at the demon that he can just be king. Oh how Mark really wishes he can do that. Mark can. He stares at the notebook a broad smile stretching across his lips as he grabs the book and prepares to chuck it at Dark. However, his plans are ruined when Anti speaks up.

"Hey Mark, can me and Jack take Chica on a walk?" Anti asks.

At the mention of her name, Chica lifts her head up, ears perked and a smile on her furry features. Mark nods and tosses the notebook at Dark, who screeches and tumbles from his seat at the table. Mark laughs, finding some relief from the reaction by the distracted demon. Anti just laughs as he scampers from the room, Chica on his heels as he shouts for Jack, who is upstairs helping Tyler set up Jack's gaming setup. The two have been there for a bit, fixing up Jack's half of the room and making sure the room wasn't a mess so Chica didn't accidently ruin anything. She has almost taken stuff out due to the mess. Mark could never blame the dog, he mumbled his sorries and quickly fixed the mess. Jack just sat around laughing as Mark tried to reassure the shy dog she was okay and everything will be fine.

"Why did you do that?!" Dark shouts, picking himself up from the floor and glaring at Mark.

"You weren't paying attention and you said we would finish up the lessons today since I already know a bit about everything," Mark defends, glaring at the demon. Dark sniffs and tries to brush himself off. "Besides, it's starting to get annoying. It's been like two weeks since my last lesson and all you ever want to do anymore is trail after Anti or bug him. Jesus, just freaking kiss him already!"

"Excuse me?!" Dark chokes, patting his chest and staring at Mark with a wide eyed look.

"You heard me! Just fucking kiss him! You're attraction to him has been obvious since the attack on Sith when you got all defensive when Sith tried touching him. It's only gotten worse since we got back. It's annoying and I'm tired. All I want is my life back but I can't have it! Not when I'm shadowed by two demons all the time and I have the looming responsibility of taking over an entire kingdom of demons that either hate me or want me dead. I don't even want to be king of the stupid kingdom because I don't fit in there. I want to live here, with Jack and Chica. I just want my fucking life back! It's been literally hell on me, watching everything change so suddenly and it's so hard to keep up with it! You can have the throne. I'm done, tired, and I'm going to go lay down," Mark rants, standing up and quickly leaving the room.

Dark stares after the tamer as he leaves the room. Mark can vaguely hear Anti and Jack somewhere in the house as they get Chica ready for her walk. SOmebody calls for him, but Mark ignores them, stepping into his room and shutting the door. He blocks the world out, just wanting some time to himself. He shuffles over to his bed and lays down on the large, but very comfortable bed. Mark sighs, feeling himself sink. He's surrounded by a bunch of pillows and fluffy blankets. It feels so normal and just the same from before that Mark relaxes completely, losing himself in the soft feeling over the blankets under his cheek and arms. Within seconds he is asleep, the the pent up tension from the last month and half leaving him.

\--------------

Dark taps a nail on the table, humming to himself. He never expected the outburst from Mark. It's only been a few days and Dark has stopped with the lessons. He let Mark try to return things to normal. Well as normal as they can get with the two demons around. When Mark claimed he didn't want to be king and disappeared to his room, Dark quickly went to hell in order to relay the news to Styx. The albino demon didn't seem surprised at all and agreed to keep helping while Dark and Anti stayed with Mark. In the last few days, Dark has seen a lot of improvement from Mark. Now that Mark doesn't have to deal with the stress of completely changing his life, he's been more like his old self. Laughing, going out as often as he can with everybody and being more active. He even looks better. Not as pale and pasty. The dark bags are gone from under his eyes and everything just seems so more clear and lively on him.

"What you thinking about?" Anti asks.

Dark tilts his head and stares at the other demon. "Just what Mark said a few days ago," he replies.

"What?" Anti asks, confused.

"I kept it quiet because I needed some time to think, but Mark isn't taking over hell as King. I will remain king. It seems easier. Mark isn't as stressed and so much more happier now that he doesn't have that weight on his shoulders," Dark explains, looking over at the t.v. Mark, Jack, Tyler, and Chica on all on the couch, watching a random cartoon. Just spending some time together. That left the two demons to their own devices. Dark opted to sit in the kitchen and just think. The most disturbing thing is that he realizes Mark is right on thing. Dark is attracted to Anti. That poses a problem has both demons have never really wanted a mate. Of course, it started to become more appealing to Dark the more he thought about it. Dark wouldn't be able to even court any other demon in hell. Most would shy away because he is bonded to a tamer. Anti is also bonded and so in the end, it wouldn't really matter. Dark tilts his head, looking at Anti, whose attention is on the t.v. as he also watches the cartoon. Dark chuckles, shaking his head and looking away. Of course Mark would have picked up things as quickly as he did. Dark never wanted his feelings to get in the way with the battle with Sith. However, they did and thankfully it seems like Mark is the only one to have noticed.

"Hey Dark...this might seem stupid, but what if we become a mated pair?"

Dark looks over, eyes wide with surprise. Anti is staring at him, a very serious expression on his features. Dark grins at the other demon, trying to cover his glee with a mocking smile.

"Why you would just become a ruler of hell with me and not worry about any other demon trying to change you all because you are bonded to a tamer. Plus it would safer anyways. We wouldn't have to worry about any mates betraying us," Dark replies, keeping his voice smooth. However, his heart is doing a little skip in his chest.

Anti snorts. "Of course you point out the most obvious reasons," he mumbles.

"Yet they are true," Dark replies, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I know…" Anti trails off, staring at nothing. "I've been thinking...we should do it. Become mates."

Dark freezes, staring at the demon. Everything just stops. Dark can't really believe anything. Did Anti really just state he wanted to be mates with Dark. Dark grins widely, baring sharp teeth. Anti stares at him before smiling right back. "It would be an honor to accept you as my mate," Dark purrs, completely overjoyed.

Anti shakes his head. "So formal," he jokes.

Dark goes to reply when something in the air shifts. A heavy pressure is put on his chest. It lasts for a minute, making the demon go still. He can't even breath. A buzz fills his ears. He faintly hears Anti freaking out and calling Mark over. Brown eyes appear, staring into his own red eyes and they are filled with concern. Just as quickly as the pressure appeared, it disappears. Dark jerks his whole body, gasping for air and finally focusing back on everything around him. Mark is in front of him, arms on his shoulders and gently shaking him as he calls his name.

"Dark? Can you hear me? Jesus are you okay?" Mark asks, voice high pitched with panic.

"I'm...Something just happened," Dark gasps, still gasping for air.

Mark frowns. "What?!" He demands.

Dark stares at him, red eyes searching the tamer's face.

"The magic of this world. It shifted...something's coming."


End file.
